Cookies and Kisses
by Aichurro
Summary: In which Aomine and Sakurai bake cookies.


_**A/N: I tried**_

* * *

"Hey Ryou."

Sakurai jumped, clutching his lunch tightly. "O-oh. Daiki, hello." He bowed his head slightly as Aomine say in front of him. "Don't sneak up behind me like that."

"Deal with it." Aomine reached forward and stole a pickled plum. "I wanted to ask you something."

"W-what?" Sakurai knew that Aomine's questions would involve something crazy and would often end up with Sakurai being punished for something he didn't do.

Aomine leaned forward, trying not to let the other team members hear the question. "Do you know how to make cookies?"

Cookies?

Sakurai nodded. "I'm sorry, but I don't have any on me if that's what you're asking. But I do know how to make them." He bowed his head and continued to eat, well, what was left after Aomine had attacked it.

"No. I wanted to know if I could make some with you." Sakurai's face flushed red. He couldn't believe he was being asked this!

"A-ah! I'm sorry, but my sister gets home before I do, so it wouldn't be good to cook there, and I don't know what to do if she's there with someone she doesn't know! I don't want here getting the wrong idea about us!" He tried to avoid the situation.

Aomine rolled his eyes. "Then come to my house, dummy." He smacked Sakurai's head, not hard enough to leave a mark or hurt him, but he got the message through.

Sakurai sighed and tried to hide his rosy cheeks. "Oh I'm sorry. Yes then."

* * *

"Took you long enough." Aomine opened the door, leaning against the frame lazily.

"Sorry, I had to run by the store." Sakurai was lead into the kitchen. "What kind do you want?"

Aomine leaned against the counter and pulled out whatever supplies he already had. "Chocolate chip and maybe some with whip cream on it? They're for the rest of the team." He explained and tossed an apron at Sakurai. "My parents aren't here, so we can be as loud and as messy as we want." He winked.

Sakurai blushed furiously and pulled out his recipe book from his bag. "Don't say it like that!"

"But don't you like it that way?" Aomine hip bumped Sakurai.

He shook his head, brown hair becoming messy. He whined and pulled a bag of small round brown objects. "No! Let's get started. I brought some chocolate chips, so we don't have to worry about that, and you have the rest of the supplies." Sakurai turned the oven on and turned to the bigger male.

"Will you get some baking sheets and spray? Oh, and a few measuring cups please." Sakurai grabbed a wooden spoon. He tied the apron tight around his body, since it was so big on him he had to pin it up. "Measure 3 cups of flour and put it in the bowl."

Aomine rolled his eyes and scooped the white powder off and dumped it in the red bowl. Sakurai became awfully bossy when it came to cooking. "Now what?" He poked the powder with his long finger.

Sakurai looked over after mixing eggs, sugar, and vanilla. His eyes went wide. "Are you sure that's three cups?"

"Yeah."

He shook his head and shoved the cup back into Aomine's hands. "Did you fill it to the line or to the top of the cup?"

Aomine sighed and started to pour the flour into the bag before Sakurai stopped him. "Measure it out and pour it in this bowl." He said. Aomine did as told, Sakurai glaring at him.

"What happened to the apologizing shy Ryou I know and love?" Aomine asked, staring down at the flour that was left over.

Sakurai stomped his foot, smacking Aomine lightly with the spoon. "I take my baking seriously!"

"Well it looks like you need to loosen up a little." Aomine raised an eyebrow, glanced at the flour, and smiled.

Sakurai cocked his head. "What are you smiling for?"

"Oh…nothing."

The brunette coughed and yelped loudly as the flour was thrown at his face, covering him in it. "Daiki!" Sakurai cried.

Aomine laughed loudly, ruffling Sakurai's white hair. "You look like a ghost."

Sakurai growled under his breath. "Since you made a mess, you have to make the rest of the cookies yourself." The spoon was shoved on his chest, the mess sticking to Aomine's shirt.

"Fine. Bathroom's around the corner if you want to clean up, ghosty."

"Hahaha."

* * *

Sakurai looked in the mirror and tried not to cry. The flour stung his eyes horribly, and the water made the flour hard and it stuck to his hair. He couldn't get it out, and he was still finding flour everywhere. Sakurai hoped Aomine knew what to do, but he had given him the directions, so he couldn't screw it up that much, right?

When Sakurai walked back into the kitchen, he saw how badly Aomine had messed everything up. The whip cream was everywhere, the mixture uneven, and chocolate chips spilt over the counter. "D-Daiki!" Sakurai gasped and ran to clean it up.

"Did I do well?" Aomine had whip cream in his hair.

"I'm sorry for saying it, but no!" Sakurai wiped the cream away, trying not to make a bigger mess. "Ahh…just put the cookies in. I went ahead and preheated the oven."

Aomine did as told, but laughed at Sakurai's pouting face. "You're so cute when you're angry."

"No I'm not!" Sakurai stomped his foot.

Aomine grinned, noticing there was some whip cream on Sakurai's face. "There's some cream on your face." He pointed to it, making Sakurai blush.

When he went to wipe it away, Aomine grabbed his wrists. "You're just so cute…" Aomine held his hands down leaning forward. Sakurai blushed furiously as Aomine licked the cream away. "You look just fine now."

Sakurai wiped his face, which was still burning with embarrassment. "Thanks…I guess."

The oven dinged, and Aomine opened the oven without grabbing a mitt. "Wait! You'll burn yourself!" Sakurai tried to stop him, but Aomine went ahead and grabbed the pan.

"Hot!" Aomine dropped the pan onto the counter. He stuck his fingers in his mouth to cool them down. "Cookies." He mumbled through his fingers, pointing at the lumps.

Sakurai sighed at how disappointing the cookies looked. They were uneven and probably burnt. "Well?" Aomine crossed his arms. Was he expecting Sakurai to _eat _one of those?

"Do you want me to eat one?" Sakurai's eyes went wide.

"Yes. I made them. Try one." Aomine picked one of the more decent looking ones and shoved it at Sakurai's face. He shook his head and clamped his mouth shut. "Come on, Ryou. Just take one bite."

"Mmm." Sakurai shook his head. There was no way he was putting that abomination in his mouth!

Aomine grabbed his wrists with his left hand and tried to force the cookie in. "Open your mouth!"

Sakurai sighed and admitted defeat. He did as told and took a bite out of the cookie. His eyes went wider. "Good?" Aomine's eyes sparkled.

Sakurai spat the cookie out. "Absolutely awful."

"Way to sugar coat it, brat."

"Sorry."

Aomine rolled his eyes. "You wanna hang out in the living room?" He gestured towards the couch. "You look tense."

The brunette sat down on the green couch. "Why did you really invite me over?"

The prodigy stared at him blankly. "To make cookies. For the team." He said, wondering if Sakurai was stupid.

"No you didn't. If you were making them for the team, you would be re-making them." Sakurai looked away, but then blushed and looked back at Aomine. "You just invited me here so you can hang out with me!" He nearly shrieked.

Aomine covered his mouth. "Hush, Ryou. Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. But it was fun." He uncovered the boy's mouth.

"Yeah if it wasn't for you ruining my hair." He mumbled. It would take a few days for the dried flour to be gone.

"Quit whining." Aomine pushed him lightly.

* * *

When it was time for Sakurai to leave, the two had been bickering over the quality of the cookies. "They're not _that _bad." Aomine tried to defend himself. He had a can of whipped cream next to him and was putting it on the cookies and eating them. "Want one?"

Sakurai shook his head. "I can't. They taste awful." He denied.

Aomine stared at him again and brought the can of cream up to Sakurai's face. "What are you-?" A small amount was sprayed on his nose. "Daiki!" He squealed and wiped it away.

"Aww! That's adorable." Aomine snickered. Sakurai was blushing and trying to take the can away. Aomine snatched it away and sprayed him again.

"I'm leaving!" Sakurai stood up and grabbed his bag. He opened the door, but Aomine stopped him.

"Why so soon? You have some cream on your cheek." Sakurai furiously wiped it away. "Did you have fun?" He asked.

The brunette looked down. "Yeah. I had a lot of fun. You?"

"Lots. Could you look at me for a sec, Sakurai?"

Oh.

No.

"You called me Sakurai." Said teen looked around at Aomine, face red.

Aomine rolled his eyes and grabbed Sakurai's hands. "What are you doing?" Sakurai asked. "Daiki?"

"Hm?" His eyes widened as Aomine shut him up with his lips. The kiss was long, and Sakurai was amazed at how soft Aomine's lips were. It made his heart flutter a little and put him at ease.

When Aomine pulled away, he laughed at Sakurai's flushed face. "You're embarrassed! How cute." He poked the tip of his nose.

"W-why did you do that?" Sakurai asked, voice high.

Aomine ruffled Sakurai's hair, still able to feel the dried flour. "I thought you could use a kiss." He turned Sakurai around and pushed him out the door. "Come over again so I can kiss you some more." He winked.

Sakurai was still dazed over what had happened. "D-daiki?"

"Aomine."

He blushed. "Aomine. D-do you like me?" He managed to spit out.

Aomine shrugged. "You're cute and kind. So yeah, I guess. And I know you have the hots for me." Cue another shriek from Sakurai.

"N-no!"

"So you don't like me?"

"I'm not saying that! Just don't put it that way!" Sakurai shook his head and stomped his foot.

Aomine started to close the door. "Go home, Sakurai. You're going to need some sleep for practice tomorrow."

Sakurai started to walk away when he turned around to say goodnight, "Goodnight, Aomine!"

"Goodnight, brat." Aomine smiled and shut the door.

What had Sakurai gotten himself into?


End file.
